4360 Terran Olympics
The 4360 Terran Olympics, formally the Games of the V Olympiad and commonly known as Victoria 4360, will be a major international multi-sport event celebrated in the tradition of the Terran Olympic Games, as governed by the Terran Olympic Committee (TOC). It will take place in Victoria and to a lesser extent across Selucia from TBD to TBD 4360. 8,448 athletes from 48 National Olympic Committees (NOCs) will participate. Following a bid headed by then-Praetor of Insularia Ares Zervas, Victoria was selected as the host city on February 4354 during the TOC Session, defeating bids from Kaizhou, Merenbürg, Haldor, and Skalm.[1] Victoria will become the first city to host the modern Olympic Games after two centuries without them being celebrated. The Prime Minister of the presiding country at the time was Argos Loukas, and the member of the Selucian governments with delegated responsibility for the games in Victoria was Ares Zervas, at the time serving as Olympics Minister. Construction for the Games will not involve considerable redevelopment. The main focus was a new 210-hectare Olympic Park. The Games mainly will make use of venues that already existed before the bid. The Games created big expectations as they are the first Games that will join almost all Terran nations after almost two centuries since the last Games took place. Bidding process By March 4354, the deadline for interested cities to submit bids to the Terran Olympic Committee (TOC), five cities had submitted bids to host the 4360 Terran Olympics: Haldor, Kaizhou, Merenbürg, Skalm, and Victoria.[2] All five submitted their candidate files by November 4353 and were visited by the TOC inspection team during January and February 4354. Throughout the process, there was no clear favourite. In late December 4353, however, reports predicted a tie between Victoria and Kaizhou. When asked who would win, the Head of the TOC said, "I cannot predict it since I don't know how the TOC members will vote. But I feel that it will be a very close race." – the head of Victoria 4360]] On March 4353, the final selection was announced at the TOC Session. Haldor was the first city to be eliminated, followed by Skalm and Merenbürg. The final two contenders were Victoria and Kaizhou. At the end of the fourth round of voting, Victoria won the right to host the 4360 Games with 59% votes to Kaizhou's 41%. The celebrations in Victoria were immediate. Development and preparation The Victoria Organising Committee of the Olympics (VOCOs) was created to oversee the staging of the Olympics after the success of the bid, and held its first board meeting on April 4354. The committee, chaired by Ares Zervas, was in charge of implementing and staging the Games, while the Olympic Infrastructure Authority (OIA) was in charge of the construction of the venues and infrastructure. The Department for Culture, Media and Sport, was the lead government body for coordinating the Victoria 4360 Olympics. It focused on oversight of the Games, cross-programme programme management and the Victoria 4360 Olympic Legacy before and after the Games that would benefit Victoria and Selucia. Venues The 4360 Terran Olympics will use a mixture of new venues, existing and historic facilities, and temporary facilities, some of them in well-known locations such as Hortis Libertatis and Gladiator Stadio. After the Games, some of the new facilities will be reused in their Olympic form, while others will be resized or relocated. The majority of venues are divided into three zones within Gran Victoria: the Olympic Zone, the Sea Zone (which will host the sailing events and the Central Zone. The football tournament will be staged at several grounds around the Selucia. Test events will be held throughout 4358 and 4359, either through an existing championship such as the Selucian National Games or as a specially created event held under the banner of Victoria est paratum ''(Victoria is getting ready). Public transport (Olympic Bird) service ran between Victoria and the rest of Selucian capital cities.]] Victoria's public transport scored highly in the TOC's initial evaluation. However, Vehicularibus Ad Victoria (VaV) carried out numerous improvements in preparation for 4360, including the expansion of Victorian train lines, upgrades to the Victorian underground services and the Victorian bus service, and the introduction of the new "Avem" high-speed rail service. will connect all Victorian Olympics venues]] VaV also created an special bus line, called the Olympic bus (with bigger buses), to link 4360 Olympics venues. It will be inaugurated in January 4360, and will be able to carry up to 3,000 passengers an hour with all the buses. The Olympic Park will be served by eleven separate railway lines with a combined capacity of 300,000 passengers per hour. In addition, VOCOs planned for 92% of the venues to be served by three or more types of public transport. Many of the roads connecting the Olympic venues will contain special lanes marked with the Olympic rings to help the people in their way. VaV created a promotional campaign and website, ''Praemisit ad ludos, to help provide information related to transport during the Olympics. Through the campaign, VaV also encouraged the use of cycling as a mode of respectful transport during the Games. [3] International transport The 4360 games will be a unique operational task and a massive challenge for Victorian airport. A temporary terminal will be created at Caesar Airport, to be used by 9,000 departing athletes after the games. Up to 35% more bags than normal are expected, which iss predicted to be the busiest day in the airport's history. Volunteers Paid volunteers (with all their meals paid during the Games) known as Iudos Adjutors (Game Helpers) will perform a variety of tasks before and during the Games. A target of 90,000 volunteers is set. Recruitment will take place in 4358, with 300,000 applications expected. Ares Zervas said in April 4355, "Our Iudos Adjutors will contribute a total of around eight million volunteer hours during the Games and the Games simply wouldn't happen without them". The volunteers will wear clothing with gold, black and red polo shirts and jackets, blue trousers, grey socks and grey-and-white trainers. Volunteers will also wear photo accreditation badges which will be also worn by officials, athletes, family members and media which gain them access to specific venues and buildings around the site.[3] Ticketing Organisers estimate that some 10 million tickets would be available for the Olympic Games. VOCOs aims to raise 475–500 million SEN in ticket sales. There will be also free events. Following TOC rules, people will have to apply for tickets from the NOC of their country of residence. Citizens of Majatra will be able to get tickets from any Majatran nation. In Selucia, ticket prices will range from 15 SEN for many events to 2,000 SEN for the most expensive seats at the opening ceremony. Some free tickets will be given to military, medical and police personnel. Security The security operation will be led by the Victorian police, with 17,000 officers available, supported by 18,500 members of the armed forces. Naval and air assets, including ships situated in the port, jets and surface-to-air missiles, were deployed as part of the security operation; the biggest security operation Selucia will face for years. The Victorian Police carried out security exercises in preparation for the Olympics, with 70 marine police officers in fast response boats.[3] In adition, members of the Dorvish police force were accepted as part of an international security body to protect the athletes competing, that will be leaded by chief of the Selucian Police Forces Gratia Pelagius. [4] [5] Medals Environmental policy The Olympic Parco (Olympic Park) is planned to incorporate 50 hectares of wildlife habitat. Renewable energy will also feature at the Olympics. It is planned to provide 25% of the energy for the Olympic Parco and Village from renewable technologies. Proposals to meet the target include large-scale on-site wind turbines and hydroelectric generators in the Insularian rivers. The focus is also on installing solar panels on some buildings, and providing the opportunity to recover energy from waste. Food packaging at the Olympics will be made from compostable materials. After they have been used, many of these materials would be suitable for anaerobic digestion, allowing them to be made into renewable energy. Victoria 4360 Olympic Games guidelines will include the recycling of PVC. Cultural Olympiad Opening ceremony Closing ceremony The Games Participating National Olympic Committees National houses During the Games some countries and continents had a national house. These temporary meeting places for supporters, athletes and other followers were located throughout Victoria. Sports (men and women) *Archery *Soccer *Badminton *Baseball *Rugby *Fencing *Basketball *Canoeing/kayaking *Swimming *Lacrosse *Boxing *Tennis *Table tennis *Cycling *Field Hockey Calendar Medal table Host nation (Selucia) Marketing Motto The official motto for the 4360 Terran Olympics is "Inspiring the future". It was chosen to highlight the organiser's commitment to inspire citizens all around Terra, and specially younger generations, to get involved in sporting events and to continue to preserve the games' legacy and sportmanship. It also refers to the renewal of the Games after a huge period without celebrating them.[3] Logo and graphics As explained by the Insularian authorities, the logo features traditional Selucian items while also showing diversity. The flame in the middle of the logo symbolizes the flame inside every athlete when trying to reach their best in every sport. The five smoke threads coming from the flame represent the diversity of the Olympics, and the equality between all of them. Finally, the wreath is a traditional Selucian item that is given to the winners of the Selucian National Games as a symbol of power, and here it is embracing the smoke threads, asking all the participants to do their best to try to reach the glory, and the symbolic "wreath". The name of the host city, featured under the logo, means "Victory" in Selucian language. [6] Mascots On April 4356, SOC revealed the mascots of the Olympics: Ave and Salvete, with their names coming from different words of greeting in Selucian. Sponsors Category:Sports Category:International events